Gender Bending Sweet Seventeen
by Bomb-O-Maniac
Summary: May 26 and Iruka's still working (the idiot). All Anko wanted to do was give him was a day off and a nice present. Instead, they all got turned into gender bending, horny, teenagers... Again... Poor, poor Konoha...


**Untitled (until some gives me a title that is worthy!)**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and comp. What a dumb question…**

**Summary: May 26 and Iruka's still working (the idiot). All Anko wanted to do was give him was a day off and a nice present. Instead, they all got turned into gender bending, horny, teenagers... Again... Poor, poor Konoha...

* * *

**

"Hi 'Ruka!"

"Hello Anko."

"Whatcha dooing?"

"Paperwork."

"Paperwork! BOOORING!" yelled the purple haired kunoichi. She snatched the pen and paper out of his hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Iruka reached out and tried to grab his stuff back. Anko, being the super cool ninja chick that she is, jumped back out of his reach.

"NO!"

"Wha-? Why?"

"Because you work too much!" she declared, waving the mission report he was working on in the air. "_And_ it's your birthday! WHO THE HELL WORKS ON THEIR _BIRTHDAY_!"

_'I do'_ Iruka thought to himself. Outloud he said "I do not work too much!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"Don't argue with the crazy lady Iruka." Kotetsu said from his post off to the side of the dolphin. "And yes, you do work too much!"

Anko grinned triumphantly as Iruka glared at his traitorous friend. The spiky haired man just continued his work, smirking, oh, so innocently, and blatantly ignoring the pony tailed ninja.

Iruka took a deep breath. Seeing that arguing wasn't going to get him anywhere, he decided to ignore Anko… AND Kotetsu… AND Izumo, whom he saw snickering at him from the other side of Kotetsu. The chunin took another report from his stack and laid it down - only to have it disappear. He blinked.

Not cool.

The dolphin tried again, and, to his complete and utter dismay, that paper vanished also. As did the next one, along with his spare pen and the remaining stack of paper.

Totally not cool.

He made a whining noise in the back of his throat and looked up at Anko with a pleading, pathetic look he was sure would sway the purple haired kunoichi into giving him his stuff back.

No such luck. Apparently she had become immune to that look a long time ago. So, instead, quite the opposite happened.

"ARGH! No! Don't tear them up!" the poor chuunin watched as Anko slowly ripped one of the papers to shreds. The mutilated once mission report floated to the floor.

"Mwahahahaaa..." She chuckled darkly, a sadistic grin playing upon her lips.

"Anko." Anko looked up at the sound of her long time friends voice.

"Yessss?" she answered in a sickly sweet voice.

"May I have my things back now, puh-leaaaaaaaaaaase?"

Anko stopped goofing off long enough to seemingly consider Iruka's futile request. Then, she set her hands on her hips, and leaned foreword so she was at eyelevel with the chuunin.

"Of course..." she grinned brightly. "NOT!"

The psycho didn't seem to notice the dark cloud of doom that hung over the dolphins head. Kotetsu and Izumo, having worked with the other man since Sandaime had practically forced the three of them into that spot because of some prank involving ramen and toilets, knew the warning sings of a potential disaster when they saw one. They inched their respective chairs closer to each other, exchanging wary glances.

"Annnnnnnd to prevent you froom dooooing mooooooooore wooork..." Anko began to make a series of hand signs that Iruka was sure she had just made up. And small ball of silver light began to float in front of her.

"A little present I made up, JUST for you!" The three chuunin in the room could do nothing but stare as Anko began to cackle gleefully and chucked the silver ball of light at Iruka.

"ACK!"

**BAMPH!**

Iruka looked back at the spot where he had just been sitting. The chair now reduced to smoking smithereens. Present just for him she says!

"Dude!" Kotetsu hissed, eyes wide. "Don't hide behind me - ACK!"

**BAMPH!**

A cloud of bright blue smoke enveloped the only other of three bishie ninja's with stuff on their noses.

"K-Kotetsu?" Iruka stuttered. He and Izumo stared at the smoke, at each other, then back at the smoke.

"Ahh darn…" They heard Anko say none to regretfully. "Well, he works to much, too, so ha! And he called me crazy. I'm not crazy, I'm just a bit eccentric - THERE'S NO HARM IN BEING A BIT ECCENTRIC IS THERE? RIGHT? RIGHT! OF COURSE I'M RIGHT! BWAHAHA!"

Iruka figured that it was a good time to try and army crawl away - behind Izumo. Not the best idea, dumb chuunin, NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE OMNIPOTENT ANKO!

"What do you think you're doing?" the other whisper shrieked at him. Iruka tried to shush him but was to late.

"AHA! GOT YOU NOW!"

"Sorry Izumo!"

"ACK!"

**BAMPH!**

A cloud of blue smoke enveloped human shield that was Izumo.

Poor guy.

Iruka let go of his shield and vaulted over the desks and away from Anko, who was grinning wider than the Cheshire cat.

"Darn, well, two down, one to go!" the crazy- I MEAN ECCENTRIC female ninja turned towards her friend - said friend currently sneaking his way towards the exit.

"NO YOU DON'T SEA-PIG-KUN!" Anko roared, thoroughly enjoying herself. "YOU STILL HAVEN'T GOT MY PRESENT YET!"

"I DON'T WANT IT!" Iruka roared back and made a dash for the door.

At that precise moment, however, Gai (lecturing about something totally irrelivant) and Kakashi (totally engrossed in his porn) chose to waltz into the office blissfully unaware of Iruka's predicament - until said chuunin crashed into Kakashi, knocking both himself and the silver haired jounin out of the way of Anko's jutsu.

**BAMPH!**

A cloud of pink smoke encased Konoha's one and only beautiful green beast ((a/n: Lee is the blue beast, so HA!))

Needless to say, the poor unsuspecting jounin that was Kakashi was very surprised to find himself tackled by blur of brown, green, and blue. So, being the genius that he is, Kakashi flipped himself and his 'attacker' over so that he was straddling and holding a kunai to the throat of -

**POOF!**

A log?

"What the hell…?"

"AHAHAHAA!"

He looked up in time to see a silver ball of light streaking strait towards him, leaving him no time to dodge, or disappear in a big tornado, or whatever ninja do to make cool flashy exits.

**BAMPH!**

Blue smoke enveloped every ones favorite pervy jounin sensei.

Anko stared blankly the newest puffs of smoke. Damn. She'd forgotten just how hard it was to catch Iruka when he was on the run - especially if he was running from _her_. The purple haired woman smiled an impossibly wide smile. She'd give her ol' buddy ol' pall his present no matter what! Even if it did mean bamphing a few sempai who just _happened _to have had the _misfortune_ of getting in her way.

A dark laugh escaped her. It wasn't _her_ fault they don't know how to dodge. Jeesh, and they call themselves elite jounin. HA!

Internally, Anko grinned smugly,_ elite jounin-sempai her ass.

* * *

_

**Authors Notes: XDDDDDDDDDDD Consider this my birthday present for Iruka-sensei as his birthday is on May 26th. XDD I get out of school on his birthday as well! BWAHAHAA! **

**As for pairings... Vote on the pairings you want... please... **

**Heh, another update that isn't in the middle of the night. I think there might be something wrong with me... O.O**

**Ciao,**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**


End file.
